


Pants

by lha



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Culmetca, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, holiday clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lha/pseuds/lha
Summary: The boys are going on holiday only it turns out that they don't all have everything they need.





	Pants

**Author's Note:**

> Especially for the lovely ladies of The Basement!

Paul leant back against the headboard of Gabriel’s bed and crossed his ankles, making himself comfortable.

“How?” Hugh said again standing in front of the open doors of the wardrobe, “How can a grown man have so little actual clothing?”

“I have plenty of clothes,” Gabe said from where he was perched at the end of the bed. 

“You have plenty of uniforms,” Hugh countered. 

“And I spend most of my time in uniform.”

“So do we, but we do own things that aren’t Starfleet regulation.”

“Some of us more than others,” Paul pointed out from his safe distance away. 

“When you’ve sorted out your study,” Hugh said lightly, “you can critique the size of my wardrobe. How old is this?” he asked pulling out a casual shirt and looking to Gabe.

“I don’t know? Maybe from when Kat and I went to Risa.”

“That was what, fifteen years ago?” Hugh said in dismay.

“But there’s nothing wrong with it.”

“To be fair it looks like it’s never been on,” Paul said. Hugh ignored this comment and reached into cupboard to pull out a few more items.

“Well that’s it,” he said tossing the garments gently onto the bed next to Gabriel, “everything that’s not a uniform.”

“I think there are some more t-shirts in the drawers. And there’s that jumper you gave me for my birthday.” Gabriel said defiantly.

“I just… I know we tease you about always being in uniform but…”

“Uniform’s easy,” he said with a shrug, “and I’m usually…”

“Coming from the office,” Hugh pointed out.

“Going back to the office,” Paul added.

“Point taken,” Gabriel acknowledged. 

“Well you’re not going to be wearing uniform next week,” Hugh said so we’ll need to replicate you some new things.

“We’re only going away for seven days! I don’t need anything else,” Gabriel protested.

“These need to be recycled,” Hugh said pulling out a particularly unattractive pair of brown trousers. “These will be far too warm,” he tossed the jeans aside, “and this…This I want to see you in later, but not in public.” The deep purple shirt was formal, but looked like it would fit him like a glove and the colour would be great on him.

“Seconded,” Paul said.

“Really?” Gabriel asked, surprised. “I think Kat replicated that for me once.”

“She’s a woman of good taste,” Paul said, scooching forward so he could touch the shirt. 

“Later,” Hugh said, pulling it away and very carefully hanging it back up. “Well let’s see what else is going on, shall we?” He pulled open the top drawer of the chest that Gabriel had indicated earlier and stopped. 

“What is it?” Paul asked, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and moving towards him.

“Gabriel Lorca, what in the name of all that is sacred, are these?” Hugh asked. Paul joined them and looked down into the drawer at whatever was causing so much sartorial pain to Hugh. 

“They’re my pants,” Gabriel said defensively. There was a collection of the regulation blue smalls, that Paul was well familiar with but there was also a number of white y-fronts.

“They,” Hugh said hooking a pair on his finger and lifting them into the air, “are a travesty.” 

“They’re comfortable!” Gabe protested trying to capture them from Hugh’s grasp.

“These must be twenty years old!” the doctor said with a mix of outrage and amusement, “they’re not even white any more!”

“Gabe, you’re an attractive man but…” Paul dissolved in to full out laughter at the look of indignation on Gabriel’s face.

“Well I might not wear them when I’m on the pull,” he admitted.

“On the pull?” Hugh asked with a snort.

“I’m always clean and smartly turned out when I meet you,”

“In your uniform,” Paul pointed out, gesturing to the fact that that was what he was wearing just now.

“Touché,” he admitted. 

“Even the elastic’s gone!” Hugh said, holding them up by the waistband and tugging outwards.

“They’re comfortable!” Gabe said again, making another grab for the offending garment.

“We can replicate you some more pants,” Hugh said, holding them out of his reach behind him, “but these have got to go.”

“But there’s nothing wrong with them, they’re just underwear, why waste the energy?”

“Why waste the…?” Hugh began, lowering the garment. “When was the last time you replicated yourself something new?”

“I had to recycle and replace my dress uniform last time I had it on because it didn’t fit,” Gabriel said with a pointed frown.

“Hey,” Paul threw his hands up in protest, “just because I don’t like being poked by sticky-out ribs and hip bones.” In addition to his obvious reticence at using energy for clothes, Gabriel also hated ‘wasting’ food. He’d force himself to eat things he didn’t particularly like, just because they had been ordered but otherwise he wasn’t particularly concerned about the fuel his body needed.

“New pants and holiday wear it is,” Hugh declared and Gabriel grumbled in protest.

“Just let Hugh sort it out,” Paul said conspiratorily, “he enjoys it and he has an eye for what’ll suit.”

“I promise I’ll make it as easy as I can,” Hugh said, leaning in to peck him on the lips. 

“And in the meantime,” Paul said, reaching in and using the waist of his uniform trousers to pull Gabriel closer, “I just need to make sure you’re not hiding any more travesties under there.” Their kiss was far less chaste and Paul smiled against his lips as he felt Hugh’s hands sliding between them to unfasten Gabriel’s flys. The purple shirt would wait for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly thing, but I hope you enjoy!  
> Comments always welcome here or on twitter @LHAagain  
> Lx


End file.
